Error 1098
by Talina
Summary: In Hogwarts werden Computer installiert und Hermine entdeckt anzügliche Fanfictions über sich und Snape.>>KAPITEL 4: Der Magische Chat
1. Default Chapter

Hi Leute! Das hier ist eigentlich die Story von Nikki. Ich habe sie sozusagen adoptiert und schreibe sie jetzt weiter. Als erstes Kapitel könnt ihr also nochmal das von Nikki lesen und ab dem zweiten geht's dann mit mir weiter^^ Die Story setzt sich größtenteils aus eMails und Chat-Gesprächen zusammen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Error 1098  
  
Magische Maschinen Maliks  
  
Winkelgasse 25a  
  
3546AB London  
  
Quittung  
  
1 Magico-Computer im Muggeldesign  
  
Total: 200 Galleonen  
  
Bezahlt per Scheck  
  
An Miss Hermine Granger, Hogwarts  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
An: beste Muggelfreundin Stella, stella@stellaweb.com  
  
Von: Computerneuling Hermine, hermine_granger987845@yahoo.com  
  
Hallo Stella!  
  
Jetzt bin ich also auch online. Aber irgendwann musste es so kommen. Das Internet bietet mir einen viel größeren Informationsumfang. Ich habe mir auch ein Buch gekauft: "Internetadressen für den magisch begabten Leser - fernab der Muggelseiten". Du hast mir ja schon lange damit in den Ohren gelegen. Und tatsächlich habe ich gleich einige interessante Adressen von Professoren aus verschieden Bereichen der Magie gefunden. Man kann diese Koryphäen ganz einfach und schnell über E_Mail kontaktieren. Stell dir das vor! Wieviel könnte ich von Profis dazu lernen! Allerdings braucht man dazu eine eigen E-Mail-Adresse.  
  
Allerdings fand ich etwas seltsam: Als ich mich bei Yahoo! für eine E-Mail- Adresse eintragen wollte war die ID Hermine_Granger schon besetzt. Auch H.Granger. Und Hermine_G. Und Hermine erst recht. Auch wenn man Zahlen dahinter schrieb waren nur schwer ähnliche ID's zu finden. Deswegen hab ich da jetzt diese lange Nummer stehen. Ich finde das schon etwas merkwürdig, dass es so viele Leute mit ähnlichem Namen gibt.  
  
Ich werde dieser Sache so bald wie möglich nachgehen. Aber jetzt stöbere ich noch ein bisschen im Internet nach Büchern. Magischen und Normalen.  
  
Stell dir vor, fast alle Läden der Winkelgasse und aus Hogsmeade haben Internetadressen. Allerdings lassen sich diese nur durch magische Computer darstellen. Aber das ist ja kein Problem für mich, denn es funktionieren eh keine anderen Arten von Computern hier auf Hogwarts.  
  
Hogwarts. Wie werde ich dieses Schloss vermissen, jetzt wo ich diesen Sommer meinen Abschluss mache.  
  
Nagut. Jetzt wende ich mich wieder den Bücherläden zu.  
  
Gruß und Kuss, jetzt ist Schluss.  
  
Deine Hermine  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
An: wissensdurstige Lieblingshexe / hermine_granger987845@yahoo.com  
  
Von: sehr neugierige Freundin Stella / stella@stellaweb.com  
  
Hy Mine!  
  
Hast du schon herausgefunden woran es liegt? Weil ich hab ne Vermutung. *sehr-klug-dreinschau* Du hattest mir doch von dieser Hufflepuff Theresa erzählt, der Schwester Joanne Schriftstellerin ist. Es fiel mir ein als du von Büchern geschrieben hast. Guck mal in einem Onlinebuchladen zum Teil Kinderbücher. Könnte es sein das eben diese Schwester die Schriftstellerin Joanne K. Rowling ist? Ich weiß nicht ob du sie kennst, denn du guckst ja nur und liest nur Lehr- und Fachbücher. Eine J. Rowling hat jedenfalls angefangen die Abenteuer von Harry Potter, von dem du mir schon erzählt hast für uns Muggel nieder zu schreiben. Und da wird auch dein Name erwähnt. Vielleicht sind die ganzen Leute auf Yahoo! Ja Fans von dir? *dich- bewunder* (  
  
Vergiss mich nicht,  
  
deine Stella  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Von: ratloser Hermine hermine_granger987845@yahoo.com  
  
An: hilfreiche Stella stella@stellaweb.com  
  
Hi Stella!  
  
Du hast recht. Ich war bei Amazon. Und ich habe tatsächlich diese Bücher gefunden. Sie waren auf der Bestsellerliste. Und alle denken es ist eine hübsche Geschichte. Wow. Mich wunderts immer wieder wie man einen so riesigen Zaubererkrieg so hartnäckig ignorieren konnte. Und bei den Bewertungen waren auch ein paar Yahoo-Hermines. Allerdings ist mir aufgefallen, dass solche Zustände wie bei Yahoo ne Ausnahme sind. Bei MSN hätte ich mich fast mit meinem genauen Namen eintragen können. Hm. Ich schreib dir wenn ich mehr weiß.  
  
Deine Hermine  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Von: grübelnde Stella stella@stellaweb.com  
  
An: infodurstige Hermine hermine_granger987845@yahoo.com  
  
Hy Mine!  
  
Stimmt. Dann haut diese Fan-Theorie vielleicht doch nicht so glatt hin. Warum hast du so viele Fans bei Yahoo?  
  
Ich warte auf Nachricht *gespannt-wie-Flitzebogen-sei*  
  
Deine Stella  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Von: extrem geschockte Hermine hermine_granger987845@yahoo.com  
  
An: Bald auch geschockte Stella stella@stellaweb.com  
  
Oh. Mein. Gott.  
  
Ich bin der Sache auf die Spur gekommen. Ich hätte diesen Computer nie kaufen sollen!  
  
Eine der Hermines bei Amazon hatte gesagt, dass das Buch sie zu Stories inspiriert hat unter dem Künstlernamen Hermine Gronger. Stell dir vor, so hat sie meinen Namen verhutzt. Aber das ist ja nicht das was mich so schockiert.  
  
Jedenfalls hab ich um dem Geheimnis auf die Spur zu kommen diese Adresse in eine Suchmaschine eingegeben. Und tatsächlich! Ich hatte die Website dieses Mädchens.  
  
Und das Tor zur Hölle aufgetan.  
  
Fanfiction. Ich weiß nicht, ob du damit was anfangen kannst. Das sind Geschichten, die auf Figuren aus Büchern basieren. Von mir aus. Diese Fanfictionschreiber tun ja etwas, das sowohl kreativ als auch produktiv ist. Bei erfundenen Geschichten.  
  
Aber diese HP-Bücher sind ja nicht erfunden. Alle Ereignisse haben existiert. Und auch die Personen.  
  
Jedenfalls. Diese Person, sie hat Geschichten geschrieben. Über mich. Und auch über ein paar andere aus Hogwarts. Stell dir vor, Stories in denen ich mit dem Frettchengesicht Malfoy etwas anfange. Oder mit dem Quidditchfanatiker Ron.  
  
Und ich musste feststellen, dass sie nicht die einzige war. Es gibt tausende Geschichten über mich und die Männer von Hogwarts.  
  
Und ich fand den Link zur Ursache allen Übels. Die Yahoo! Group WIKTT. Und Yahoo fordet eben, dass man sich vor dem Eintritt in diese Gropu bei Yahoo registriert. Der Gruppenname ist eine Abkürzung für when-I-kissed-the- teacher. Das sind hunderte Leute. Und kennst du das Thema der Gruppe? Nein, es ist zu widerwärtig, dass ein normaler Mensch darauf kommen könnte.  
  
Ich-und-Snape. Severus Snape. Schlechtgelaunter Zaubertrankmeister, Ex- Todesesser, Spion und Slytherin. Und hunderte Leute beschäftigen sich mit diesem Thema und schreiben Geschichten und malen Bilder.  
  
Der Mann ist zwanzig Jahre älter als ich!  
  
Diese Leute haben überhaupt keine Moral! Und auch keinen verstand, wenn sie denken es könnte jemals etwas derartiges passieren!  
  
Ich schreibe später mehr. Ich muss mich erst noch bei einer heißen Tasse Tee von diesem Schock erholen.  
  
Mach's gut.  
  
Deine Hermine.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Von: wie Mine zu recht sagte geschockte Stella stella@stellaweb.com  
  
An: arme Mine hermine_granger987845@yahoo.com  
  
Hy Mine!  
  
Ich hab mich jetzt in diese Art der Fanfiction eingelesen. Das ist bestimmt ein ziemliches Problem für dich. Du und Snape. Obwohl, langsam frag ich mich auch wie es bei ihm unter dem weiten Umhang aussieht. Halt! Stopp! Hermine, diese Fanfiction beginnt mich zu beeinflussen. Also kommen wir zurück zum Ursprungsthema. Woher weißt du, dass man sich bei Yahoo! Registrieren muss?  
  
Stella, die Mine trösten möchte  
  
Von: wahrscheinlich irre Hermine hermine_granger987845@yahoo.com  
  
An: seltsame Phantasien habende Stella stella@stellaweb.com  
  
Hy Stella!  
  
Nur kurz: woher ich das weiß? Ich bin dem WIKTT beigetreten.  
  
Ich werde diese Organisation von innen stoppen müssen.  
  
Deine Hermine  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Von: der wahren Hermine Granger hermine_granger987845@yahoo.com  
  
An: wahrscheinlich verwirrte Autorin Snapefan-Nr.1@yahoo.com  
  
Sehr verehrte Autorin der Geschichte " Kuscheln im Kerker",  
  
ich möchte sie auf eklatante Mängel in dieser Geschichte aufmerksam machen. Sie haben bestimmt auf der Grundlage der Rowling-Bücher von unserer Welt erfahren. Als allererstes möchte ich ihnen mitteilen, dass es sich dabei um keine Fiktion handelt.  
  
Sicher fragen sie sich warum ich ihnen dieses mitteilen kann, obwohl es ja eigentlich ein großes Geheimnis sein müsste. Das kann ich ihnen ganz leicht beantworten. Denn ehrlich gesagt denke ich es wäre ihnen unmöglich jemandem diese Wahrheit glaubhaft zu übermitteln. Denn die traurige Wahrheit ist, dass jemand der eine solche Beziehung zwischen mir und einem Lehrer in betracht zieht, wahrscheinlich in desolater geistiger Verfassung ist.  
  
Ich möchte sie daher bitten, in Zukunft das schreiben solch brüskierender Geschichten zu lassen.  
  
Hermine Granger  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
An: nicht bekennende Hermine hermine_granger987845@yahoo.com  
  
Von: Durchaus gesunde Autorin Snapefan-Nr.1@yahoo.com  
  
Hallo Hermine Granger!  
  
Ich wusste es! Es ist doch alles wahr! Aber wieso darf ich denn nicht über dich und Sevie schreiben? Keine Angst. Du brauchst dich nicht dafür zu schämen. Uns geht es doch genauso. Du kannst uns ruhig die Wahrheit erzählen. Oder möchtest du nicht, dass diese ganze Sache bekannt wird, weil du Angst hast Sevie darf dann nicht mehr unterrichten?  
  
Da brauchst du keine Befürchtungen zu haben. Wir wollen ja nur hier und da eine kleine Bestätigung haben. Wir erzählen keinem, dass es auf der Wirklichkeit basiert!  
  
Schreib mir bald,  
  
deine Katherine  
  
PS.: Was trägt Sevie für Unterwäsche?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
An: schwer begreifende Katherine Snapefan-Nr.1@yahoo.com  
  
Von: Hermine, die zu ärgerlich ist um auf Form zu achten hermine_granger987845@yahoo.com  
  
Katherine Wie-auch-immer,  
  
1. Wie kommen sie auf die Idee mich so zu duzen?  
  
2. Regeln haben einen Grund, deswegen decke ich hier niemanden!  
  
3. Ich wiederhole noch einmal, dass ich niemals eine Beziehung zu Severus Snape hatte, habe oder haben werde! Hören sie auf mit diesen lächerlichen Geschichten!  
  
4. Es gibt nicht einen vernünftigen Grund dafür, dass ich über Prof. Snapes Unterwäsche bescheid weiß.  
  
Hermine Granger  
  
PS.: Wenn sie Prof. Snape kennen würden, dann fänden sie auch, dass dieser Mensch nicht der Typ ist, der Sevie genannt wird.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
An: schlecht gelaunte Hermine Granger hermine_granger987845@yahoo.com  
  
Von: etwas verwunderte Katherine Snapefan-Nr.1@yahoo.com  
  
Hallo Hermine!  
  
Die letzte Mail hatte einen etwas verärgerten unterton. Daraus entnehme ich, dass du nicht in der Verfassung warst um rational zu denken und deshalb bestimmt nicht alles ernst gemeint hast.  
  
Wenn es nicht Sevie ist, wer ist es dann? Draco? Der tollkühne blonde Slytherin. Dann hatte wohl meine Freundin Recht, die euch beide als Paar sieht.  
  
Bis bald,  
  
Katherine  
  
PS.: Ich denke insgeheim immer noch, dass es Sevie ist. Es ist doch so? Ich meine das Wort 'decken' ist bestimmt ein Hinweis gewesen nicht wahr? Ich finde es richtig dass du es verheimlichen willst. Ich weiß ja, dass er einfach zum "Lehrkörper" ( geboren ist! Sonst bleibt ihm ja vielleicht nur eventuell Filmstar als Jobalternative.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
An: Realitätsfremde Katherine Snapefan-Nr.1@yahoo.com  
  
Von: Wahrheit zeigende Hermine hermine_granger987845@yahoo.com  
  
Hallo Katherine  
  
Eines musst du endgültig begreifen! Ich bin mit keinem einzigen Slytherin zusammen! Weder mit Draco und erst Recht nicht mit dem hässlichen Alten Snape! Ich habe keine Ahnung was du an ihm so toll findest! Und Draco ist mit Ginny zusammen!  
  
Hermine  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
An: Hogwarts-Insider Hermine hermine_granger987845@yahoo.com  
  
Von: Katherine, weiterhin Snapefan-Nr.1@yahoo.com  
  
Hallo Hermine!  
  
Okay, dann bist vielleicht im Moment nicht mit Snape zusammen. Aber ich meine, deswegen brauchst du nicht gleich so über ihn zu denken! Ich stelle ihn mir schon ganz passabel vor!  
  
Achso Draco ist mit Ginny zusammen? Aber so wie du dich anhörst bist du zumindest nicht abgeneigt. Na ja. Wer ist dann dein Freund? Sind Harry und Ron etwa doch kein schwules Pärchen?  
  
Katherine  
  
PS.: Wenn du nicht mit jemandem zusammen wärst, wie würdest du über eine Snape-Sache denken?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
An: teilweise doch richtig liegende Katherine Snapefan-Nr.1@yahoo.com  
  
Von: immer noch helfen wollender hermine_granger987845@yahoo.com  
  
Hallo Katherine!  
  
Hey, woher weißt du dass Ron und Harry ein Paar sind? War das so offensichtlich in den Büchern? Ich hab es schon seit Jahren geahnt, deswegen haben sie mich letztes Jahr mit ihrem Outing nicht geschockt. Aber für alle anderen schien es ja doch eine Überraschung zu sein.  
  
Um aber zurück zu kommen, ich bin im Moment mit niemandem zusammen, auch keinem Gryffindor, deswegen sind diese Fragen sinnlos.  
  
Und bevor du noch ein einziges Mal über die Snape-Sache nachdenkst: Ich sende dir ein Photo, damit du endlich erkennst wie falsch du liegst. Diese Diskussion hängt mir langsam zum Hals raus, also musst du es endlich begreifen!  
  
Dieser Mann eignet sich in keinem fall für Dinge wie: "Zärtlich umfasste er ihre bebenden Brüste und streichelte die rosigen Knospen..." (aus deinem Kuscheln im Kerker!) Ich meine so einen Groschenroman-Mist schreibt doch kein normaler Mensch über SNAPE!  
  
Hermine Granger  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
An: Einzig vernünftige Muggel-Internetnutzerin Stella stella@stellaweb.com  
  
Von: genervter Hermine hermine_granger987845@yahoo.com  
  
Also ich habe mich bei einer dieser bescheuerten Fanfic-Autorinnen beschwert. Außerdem hab ich ihr ein Foto zugeschickt, damit sie endlich aufhört von diesem Schwachsinn zu reden. Aber langsam verliere ich den Verstand. Damit du begreifst was ich meine sende ich dir ihre Nachricht zu:  
  
An: blinde Hermine hermine_granger987845@yahoo.com  
  
Von: begeisterter Katherine Snapefan-Nr.1@yahoo.com  
  
Hy Hermine!  
  
Also ich frage mich wirklich warum du dich immer beschwerst und diese ganze Sache als unmöglich ansiehst. Das Photo hat doch wirklich das gewisse etwas! Ich meine, diese wilden dunklen Haare, durch die man hindurch wuscheln möchte, sein edles Profil, diese unerbittlichen, tiefen, dunklen Augen in denen man (oder besser Frau) versinken möchte... und dieses verlockende geheime Reich unter seiner Robe. Und dazu dieser geheimnisvolle Ausdruck, als würde er seine poetische und empfindliche Seele verstecken, weil er Angst hat verletzt zu werden. Man möchte ihn in den Arm nehmen, ihm helfen seine Seele zu öffnen und ihn dann in einer hammergeilen Liebesnacht... Aber ich schweife hier aus. Also kurz gesagt, es gibt keinen echten Grund gegen ihn.  
  
Deine Katherine   
  
Also ich meine die Frau hat sie doch nicht mehr alle! Was denkst du Stella?  
  
Deine Hermine  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
MEMO  
  
AN: mich selbst  
  
VON: dem besten Zaubertrankmeister aller Zeiten  
  
Dinge die erledigt werden müssen:  
  
1. Bestand an Hortensia auffüllen.  
  
2. Hermine Granger beobachten. Sie hat irgendetwas vor, sonst hätte sie kein Foto von mir gemacht. Voodoo? Seltsam. Sie war die erste die seit Jahren ein Foto von mir gemacht hat. Die meisten Schüler scheinen sich nicht so gern an meinen Unterricht zu erinnern. Ich frag mich woran das liegt? Keine Ahnung.  
  
3. Albus die Idee ausreden das wir Computer installieren müssen. Ich meine: Computer? Auf Hogwarts? Das Alter macht sich langsam bei ihm bemerkbar!  
  
4. Schokoladenfrösche kaufen - ich schätze kein einziger Schüler ahnt dass ich eine süße Ader habe. Sie denken wohl eher ich steh auf rohe Sachen...Dabei fällt mir ein:  
  
4½. Schüler überzeugen dass ich kein Vampir bin und es deshalb nichts bringt wenn sie sich Knoblauch um den Hals hängen - dämliche Hufflepuffs!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Von: verwirrte Stella stella@stellaweb.com  
  
An: hoffentlich weiterhin Freundin Hermine hermine_granger987845@yahoo.com  
  
Hy Mine!  
  
Ähm, Na ja *herum-drucks* Ich habe seit unserer letzten Mail auch weiterhin Fanfiction gelesen um informiert zu bleiben. Und langsam seh ich diese Sache auch als etwas möglicher an... vor allem wenn ich oben diese Beschreibung lese...  
  
Ich weiß, dass dir das bestimmt nicht gefällt... Schreib mir bitte deine Meinung  
  
Deine Stella  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
An: Bruder Sinael Snape sinael_s@real-magic-web.com  
  
Von: Sexgott Severus Snape  
  
Hallo Sinael!  
  
Ich bin geschockt! Seid einiger Zeit verhielt sich eine meiner Schülerinnen sehr seltsam und ich wusste bis jetzt nicht woran das lag. Bis jetzt.  
  
Albus hatte es geschafft seinen Kopf durchzusetzen und diese unnützen Kisten zu installieren. Und heute war ich also gezwungen sie zu nutzen. Ich war vorhin auf Patrouille, um dem Computer-Kurs für Lehrer zu entkommen. Dabei ertappte ich Potter und Weasley beim Knutschen. Ich war so geschockt, dass ich in den nächsten Raum rannte. Genau in den Kurs. Jedenfalls musste ich dann mitmachen.  
  
Dabei gelangte ich über das Netzwerk zufällig in den Computer der Granger- Göre. Und stell dir vor, was ich da fand.  
  
Dieses Mädchen schreibt Geschichten über sich und mich. Delikate Geschichten. Eine hieß zB. "Kuscheln im Kerker" Ich denke du ahnst was ich meine.  
  
Dass könnte man ja als durchaus verständliche Schwärmereien darlegen (ich kann nichts für meine Fähigkeiten), wenn da nicht Grund zur Annahme wäre, sie hätte nymphomanische Phantasien.  
  
Sie hatte nämlich auch Geschichten mit sich und Malfoy, Potter, etlichen Weasleys und einem Kerl namens Dudley, den ich aber nicht kenne.  
  
Und im Gegensatz zu mir sind die ja kaum nachvollziehbar.  
  
Jedenfalls, weißt du wie ich reagieren soll oder soll ich gar nichts sagen?  
  
Dein Bruder Severus  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
An: immer noch Freundin stella@stellaweb.com  
  
Von: wankender Hermine hermine_granger987845@yahoo.com  
  
Hi Stella!  
  
Du hast gesagt es wird für dich möglicher. Ehrlich gesagt musste ich auch über die Äußerungen Katherines nachdenken...  
  
Deine Hermine  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
An: überwachte Stella stella@stellaweb.com  
  
Von: misstrauischer Hermine hermine_granger987845@yahoo.com  
  
Oh Gott Stella!  
  
Irgendjemand hat meinen Computer geknackt! Ich weiß nicht ob es ein Virus oder irgendetwas anderes ist, jedenfalls werden jetzt alle E-Mails die von diesem Computer ausgehen oder ihn erreichen an irgend so eine bescheuerte Fanfictionautorin gesandt. Und wer auch immer das ist veröffentlicht auch noch meine persönliche Post als Fanfiction!  
  
Und irgendein Idiot hat es geschafft dieses Problem auch an den Slytherincomputer zu übertragen, denn ich kann jetzt auf deren Dateien zugreifen.  
  
Aber was schlimmer ist: Auch die Slytherins auf meine! Und ich habe lauter peinliche Stories mit mir gespeichert, weil ich mich noch über die beschweren wollte!  
  
Naja, zum Glück scheint es sich zumindest innerhalb Hogwarts nicht auf die E-Mails ausgewirkt zu haben.  
  
Aber, weißt du Hilfe?  
  
Deine Hermine  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
An: Urlauberin Millicent draco_ist_toll@real-magic-web.com  
  
Von: depressive Pansy ich_liebe_draco@real-magic-web.com  
  
Liebe Millicent!  
  
Es ist alles soooo schrecklich! *heul* Unser geliebter Draco ist für immer verloren. Ein schrecklicher Gryffindor-Fluch muss auf ihm liegen!  
  
Ich wollte den neuen Computer benutzen um einen Liebesbrief an Draco zu schreiben, da fand ich jedenfalls eine Umleitung auf den Computer der Granger. Und stell dir vor, da war doch tatsächlich die Datei "Tagebuch.doc".  
  
Jedenfalls dacht ich das es doch mal ganz interessant wäre was die so schreibt. Oh, es war so grausam! Da stand wirklich haargenau drin wie sie mit unserem Draci-Mausie zusammen gekommen ist. Jedenfalls weiß ich daher auch dass die beiden schon Sex hatten. *flenn* Wie konnte er uns das nur antun?  
  
Dass die Sache mit der Weasley nur ne Episode wäre wussten wir beide ja schon immer, aber schon wieder eine Gryffindor?  
  
Irgendjemand muss ihn verflucht haben! Ich meine wieso nimmt er immer Gryffindors wenn er Mädchen wie uns haben kann. Das Leben ist so grausam!  
  
Deine trauernde Pansy  
  
PS.: Wie ist dein Urlaub so?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Eben so'n Zettttel, damiht ich nix vergezze:  
  
1. Mein Nahme iss Crabbe  
  
2. Der annere is Geuöl  
  
3. Wir beschuzem Dräko  
  
4. Podder is nich Freund von mir  
  
5. Wir mogen nix Wiesli  
  
6. Isch muss noch Jinny sagen tun, dass Dräko sie nich mochte und deswegen jez freund mit die Granjer iss.  
  
7. und daz weihs ich wegen dem Kon- Con- Compju- eben von die Kiste mit der Granjer ihr Dagebuch  
  
8. Un dann muss isch fiehss lache  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
An: Papilein blonder-reicher-cooler-slytherin@real-magic-web.com  
  
Von: dem coolsten Malfoy, der aber gerade Probleme hat draco-malfoy@real- magic-web.com  
  
Hallo Vater!  
  
Da du ja schon älter bist als ich, dachte ich du kannst mir vielleicht einen Rat geben. Meine Freundin macht Stress, weil irgendwelche Gerüchte aufgekommen sind ich hätt was mit 'ner anderen. Weißt du einen Rat?  
  
Dein einziger, bester, coolster, genialster Alleinerbe  
  
Draco  
  
PS.: Du hast diese Mail-Adresse also! Als ich sie nehmen wollte war sie schon besetzt. Wieso eigentlich? Ich bin cooler und nicht nur Ex-Slytherin! Und von wegen blond, du färbst dir schon seit Jahren die Haare! Dad, sieh es ein, langsam wirst du zu alt für so was!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
An: den, der bald kein Taschengeld mehr kriegt draco-malfoy@real-magic- web.com  
  
Von: dem einzig wahren blonder-reicher-cooler-slytherin@real-magic-web.com  
  
Draco Ignatius Julia Malfoy!  
  
Dir scheint nicht bewusst zu sein mit wem du so schreibst. Das erlaube ich nicht! Und meine Haare sind überhaupt nicht gefärbt!  
  
Vielleicht bin ich älter als du aber ich bin trotzdem noch ein funkiger (A/N: ja, er schreibt das tatsächlich!) Typ, und ich kann immer noch so richtig abgrooven (A/N: *lol*). Und überhaupt, hätte ich nicht dich und deine Mutter auf dem Buckel, würden mir immer noch die Frauen hinterherlaufen!  
  
Merk dir das!  
  
Dein Vater  
  
PS.: Einen Rat geb ich dir erst, wenn du mir vernünftig schreibst! Bis dahin das einzige: such dir ne andere!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
An: falsche Schlange hermine_granger987845@yahoo.com  
  
Von: sehr wütende Ginny-Weasley@real-magic-web.com  
  
Hermine Granger!  
  
Wie konntest du mir nur so etwas antun? Ich dachte wir wären Freundinnen! Und dann muss ich von Crabbe und Goyle erfahren wie du mich hintergangen hast mit meinem Liebling Draco! Nur, weil du selber keinen Freund findest, brauchst du mir meinen ja nicht wegzunehmen!  
  
Ohne Grüße,  
  
Ginny Weasley  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"der magische Chat"  
  
wuschelhaar: Hallo? Ist hier jemand?  
  
zaubermaus: ja ich!  
  
slytherinator: Ich auch! Hey, wuschelhaar bist du m oder w?  
  
wuschelhaar: w. Wieso? Interesse?  
  
slytherinator: Vielleicht! Beschreib dich mal!  
  
wuschelhaar: dunkelhaarig, braune Augen, schlank, 18  
  
slytherinator: hey, das klingt ja richtig gut!  
  
wuschelhaar: bist du überhaupt solo?  
  
slytherinator: nicht so direkt, aber ich arbeite daraufhin!  
  
wuschelhaar: Warte mal! Malfoy bist das etwa du?  
  
slytherinator: [Ver....] Wie kommst du denn darauf?  
  
wuschelhaar: bist du etwa nicht Draco Malfoy?  
  
slytherinator: [Puh...] Ne, da liegst du falsch! Sag mal was hälst du von älteren Männern?  
  
wuschelhaar: [dann ist es garantiert Snape! Irgendwie haben mich diese fanfics neugierig gemacht...] och, hab ich nichts gegen!  
  
slytherinator: [hehe, sie beißt an] Hättest du Lust, dich mal mit mir zu treffen?  
  
zaubermaus: Hallo, kann ich mal kurz unterbrechen? ist bart-mann hier?  
  
wuschelhaar: [der geht ja ran! Da kann ich auch aufs ganze gehen] Klar, Professor Snape!  
  
bart-mann: hey zaubermaus! Da bin ich schon! Du weißt doch, dass ich dir auf den Ruf folge!  
  
slytherinator: was? wieso verdammt noch mal soll ich Snape sein? Ich bin verdammt noch mal Lucius Malfoy!  
  
Wuschelhaar verlässt den Chat.  
  
slytherinator: *denkt*[scheiße, ist doch nicht so leicht wie in diesen Fanfictions - schade...*grummel* Ich muss mir ne andere Taktik überlegen]  
  
zaubermaus: Ich wollte dir nur sagen, wie toll letzte Nacht war!  
  
slytherinator: Mietet euch doch ein Zimmer! Ihr geht mir auf den Geist!  
  
bart-mann: Vielleicht haben sie recht Mr. Malfoy! Okay, Minerva! Gewohnter Ort, in einer halben Stunde!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
An: Stella stella@stellaweb.com  
  
Von: resignierender Hermine hermine_granger987845@yahoo.com  
  
Hallo Stella!  
  
Vorhin in einem Chat fiel mir jetzt doch auf, dass diese fanfics mich dazu gebracht haben über Snape nachzudenken. Und wie du mich kennst brauche ich sicheres Wissen!  
  
Also möchte ich hiermit sozusagen amtlich machen, dass ich jetzt einige dieser irren, durchgeknallten, bekloppten, wahnsinnigen, wirren Fanfictionautor(inn)en bitten werde mir Tipps zu geben.  
  
Deine Hermine  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So, bis hierhin gehört alles Nikki. Im zweiten Kapitel lege ich los! 


	2. Kapitel 2

So ab hier ist alles auf meinen Mist gewachsen^^ ^Würde mich über Reviews freuen :o)  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
An: Snapevergötternde Autorin Snapefan-Nr.1@yahoo.com  
  
Von: nicht mehr ganz so Snape abgeneigter Hermine hermine- granger987845@yahoo.com  
  
Hallo Katherine,  
  
Irgendwie haben mich diese Fanfictions zum Nachdenken gebracht. Vielleicht ist Professor Snape ja doch nicht so ein Ekel, wie ich immer geglaubt habe und unter seiner harten Schale verbirgt sich tatsächlich ein weicher Kern. Obwohl ich mich eher interessiert, was sich unter seinem schwarzen Umhang verbirgt... Vielleicht hast du ja eine Idee, wie ich das herausfinden kann?  
  
Hermine  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
An: endlich zur Vernunft gekommene Hermine hermine_granger987845@yahoo.com  
  
Von: sehr erfreuter Katherine Snapefan-Nr.1@yahoo.com  
  
Ich wusste es! Ich wusste es! Ich wusste es! Ich wusste es! Ich wusste es! Ich wusste es! Ich wusste es! Ich wusste es! Ich wusste es! Ich wusste es! Ich wusste es! Ich wusste es! Ich wusste es! Ich wusste es! Ich wusste es! Ich wusste es! Ich wusste es! Ich wusste es! Ich wusste es! Ich wusste es! Ich wusste es! Ich wusste es! Sorry, aber das musste ich jetzt mal loswerden. Aber ich wusste halt von Anfang an, dass zwischen dir und Sevie was läuft! Ich werde dir gerne helfen, sein Herz zu erobern! Also, als erstes musst du sein Vertrauen gewinnen. Du musst Verständnis für ihn zeigen. Er leidet bestimmt sehr unter seiner Todesser-Vergangenheit. Deswegen musst du sehr behutsam vorgehen. Lächle ihn ein paar mal im Unterricht an. Frag ihn, ob du ihm bei irgendwelchen Zaubertränken assistieren kannst. Mach ihm vielleicht mal ein Kompliment... Dir fällt da bestimmt was ein! Schreib mir, wenn sich erste Erfolge einstellen!  
  
Deine Katherine  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
An: hilfsbereite Katherine Snapefan-Nr.1@yahoo.com  
  
Von: falsch verstandener Hermine hermine_granger987845@yahoo.com  
  
Hi Katherine,  
  
Ich fürchte, du hast mich in meiner letzten Mail missverstanden. Ich hege keinerlei Gefühle für Professor Snape. Ich will ihn lediglich näher kennenlernen. Diese vielen Fanfictions haben mich neugierig auf seinen Körper gemacht. Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine?  
  
Hermine  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
An: unverschämte Hermine hermine_granger987845@yahoo.com  
  
Von: entrüsteter Katherine Snapefan-Nr.1@yahoo.com  
  
OB ICH VERSTEHE, WAS DU MEINST? UND OB ICH VERSTEHE!!! DU BIST EINE NOTGEILE TUSSI, DIE SICH AN DEN ARMEN SEVIE RANSCHMEI?EN WILL! ABER ICH SAG DIR EINS: SOWAS WIE DU SEVIE NICHT VERDIENT, ALSO LASS GEFÄLLIGST DEINE DRECKIGEN FINGER VON IHM!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
An: Möchtegern-Sexgott Severus Snape potionsmaster@real-magic-weg.com  
  
Von: dem einzigen Sexgott und Zwillingsbruder Sinael Snape sinael_s@real- magic-web.com  
  
Salve Bruder!  
  
Also ich verstehe echt nicht, wo dein Problem liegt. Kommst du etwa mit 'ner kleinen Schülerin nicht zurecht? Severus, Severus.... und das in deinem Alter.... Wie sieht die Kleine denn aus? Wär sie eine gute Partie? Falls ja, sag ich nur ein: immer ran da! Na und die anderen Typen: es sollte doch kein Problem für dich sein die auszustechen, oder? Schließlich bist du mein Zwilling und siehst dadurch halbwegs so gut aus wie ich. Und ich kann mich nun wirklich nicht über mangelndes weibliches Interesse beklagen. Und wenn du genau Bescheid wissen willst, kannst du ja bei dem Mädchen mal höflich anfragen, was diese ganzen Geschichten zu bedeuten haben. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir weiterhelfen.  
  
Dein besser aussehender Zwilling Sinael  
  
PS: Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich demnächst besuchen komme?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
An: verdächtige Hogwartsschülerin hermine_granger987845@yahoo.com  
  
Von: irritiertem Professor Snape potionsmaster@real-magic-web.com  
  
Miss Granger!  
  
Ich muss mich dich sehr über Ihr Verhalten wundern. Vor kurzem hatte ich durch einen unglücklichen Zufall Einblick in ihre Computerdateien. Mit Entsetzen musste ich feststellen, dass Sie äußerst anstößige Geschichten über sich und mich schreiben. Doch auch andere Hogwartsbewohner sind Ihrer durchtriebenen Fantasie zum Opfer gefallen. Ich erwarte diesbezüglich umgehend eine Erklärung von Ihnen. Ich ziehe Ihnen schon einmal 20 Punkte im Voraus ab.  
  
gez. Severus Snape 


	3. Kapitel 3

Danke an Herm84 und Tolotos für die Reviews! Ich hab mich sehr gefreut und hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch weiterhin! Hier ein neues Kapitel:  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
An: widerwärtige Hermine hermine_granger987845@yahoo.com  
  
Von: aufgebrachter Michelle Snapefan-Nr.2@yahoo.com  
  
Du elendes Miststück! Katherine hat mir erzählt, was du mit unserm armen Sevie-Häschen vorhast! Aber ich warne dich: komm ihm nicht zu nah, sonst wirst du es bitter bereuen!  
  
In tiefster Verachtung Michelle (Snapefan-Nr.2)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
An: den einzigen Menschen, der mich versteht stella@stellaweb.com  
  
Von: in Panik geratene Hermine hermine_granger987845@yahoo.com  
  
Hilfe! In was bin ich da nur reingeraten? Stell dir vor: seitdem ich dieser Fanfiction - Autorin von meinen Absichten bezüglich Professor Snape erzählt habe, ist sie äußerst wütend auf mich. Doch nicht nur das. Sie hat auch noch einem anderen Snapefan davon erzählt, welche mich sogar bedroht hat! Und wer weiß, wieviele sie noch gegen mich aufhetzt! Und als wär das alles noch nicht Grund genug sich vom Astronomieturm zu stürzen, hat auch noch Professor Snape diese Geschichten gelesen. Stella, er denkt ich hätte sie geschrieben! Er mir schon 20 Punkte abgezogen! Was soll ich nur machen?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
An: verzweifelte Mine hermin_granger987845@yahoo.com  
  
Von: mitfühlender Stella stelle@stellaweb.com  
  
Hey Mine,  
  
beruhige dich erstmal! Wir werden schon eine Lösung finden. Als erstes solltest du das mit Professor Snape klären. Erzähl ihm, wie du zu den Geschichten gekommen bist. Ich bin sicher, er wird das verstehen.... Nein, halt!.... Wir reden hier über Snape, richtig?.... Nun, nachdem, was du mir über ihn schon alles erzählt hast, wird er es wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen, aber du darfst es auf jeden Fall nicht unversucht lassen! Und zu diesen Snapefans: Warte erst mal ab. Die geben sicher bald Ruhe. Was sollten die auch schon groß machen? Halt die Ohren steif!  
  
Deine Stella  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
An: abartiges Schlammblut hermine_granger987845@yahoo.com  
  
Von: mordlüsterner Jessica Snapefan-Nr.3@yahoo.com  
  
Du hinterhältiges Biest! Halte dich von meinem Sevie fern!!! Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege.... du wertloses Schlammblut!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
An: hochnäsigen Bruder sinae_s@real-magic-web.com  
  
Von: Severus Snape potionsmaster@real-magic-web.com  
  
Hallo Sinael!  
  
Ich habe eben dieser Granger-Göre einen Brief geschrieben, in dem ich sie höflich darauf hinweise mir diese Geschichten zu erklären. Und ich werde ganz sicher nichts mit der anfangen! Ich könnte jede haben und brauche keine junge, intelligente und attraktive Schülerin, die mir den Kopf verdreht.... Ich bin nämlich gern allein. Deswegen halte ich auch überhaupt nichts davon, dass du mich besuchen kommst!  
  
Severus  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hmm, das war ganz schön kurz, nicht wahr? Das nächste wird garantiert länger!^^ 


	4. Kapitel 4

Und weiter geht's und diesmal ganz ohne eMails. Aber vorher will ich noch was in eigener Sache loswerden:  
  
@Tolotos: Das hast du aber echt nett gesagt *rotwerd* Dankeschön! :o)  
  
@Muraki: Ich schreib auf alle Fälle weiter, keine Sorge *g*  
  
@eulchen: *kaffee und kuchen mit freude entgegennehm* *mampf* Hoffe, du hast die Mail an Hermine noch nicht abgeschickt. Die kann im Moment glaub ich keinen weiteren *mampf* Stress gebrauchen. Zumal ja auch noch viel mehr auf sie zukommt *evilgrin* Kaffee und Kuchen haben gut geschmeckt, als Dankeschön gibt's ein neues Chap ;o) (mit Bestechungsversuchen kommst du bei immer weit *lol*)  
  
@Tasha: *gratulierezurBenutzungeinesFremdwortes* Also du schließt dich den Snapefans an, soso....Vielleicht sollte ich dich mal mit ihnen bekannt machen, die haben nämlich noch einiges vor... Womöglich kannst du sie bei der Umsetzung ihres Plans (hehe) unterstützen.  
  
@Herm84: Schneller ging's leider nicht. Aber es ist länger als das letzte geworden! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
der magische Chat:  
  
slytherinator: Welches süße Girl hat Lust sich mit einem junggebliebenen reichen Frauenverwöhner zu vergnügen?  
  
zaubermaus: ICH!!!!!!  
  
little sister: Ich wär auch nicht abgeneigt.  
  
slytherinator: zaubermaus? Bist du nicht die stellvertretende Schulleiterin in Hogwarts?  
  
zaubermaus: Ja, wieso? Magst du etwa keine einflussreichen Frauen?  
  
slytherinator: Doch. Aber nicht, wenn sie in der Steinzeit geboren sind.  
  
zaubermaus: WAS?? *quäk* Du bist gemein!  
  
slytherinator: Hey sister, wie alt bist du und wie siehst du aus?  
  
little sister: 17, schlank, lange rote Haare...  
  
slytherinator: Wollen wir uns mal treffen?  
  
little sister: Ja, warum nicht. Wenn mein Freund mich betrügt, kann ich das auch.  
  
slytherinator: Dein Freund?  
  
zaubermaus: *schluchz*  
  
little sister: Ja, er hat mich mit meiner besten Freundin betrogen!  
  
slytherinator: [*denkt* das wird doch wohl nicht Draco...] Na dann solltest du es ihm auf jeden Fall heimzahlen!  
  
wuschelhaar betritt den Chat  
  
slytherinator: Na sieh mal einer an.... wuschelhaar.... warum bist du denn letztes Mal so plötzlich abgehauen?  
  
wuschelhaar: Weil ich mich nicht mal mit Ihnen treffen würde, wenn Sie der letzte Mann auf Erden wären, Mr Malfoy.  
  
little sister: Malfoy?? Lucius Malfoy? ups.....  
  
slytherinator: Was heißt hier ups? Willst du dich jetzt nicht mehr mit mir treffen?  
  
little sister: Ich glaube, dass wäre keine gute Idee.... Ich bin nämlich mit Ihrem Sohn zusammen.  
  
slytherinator: Hast du nicht gesagt, er betrügt dich und du willst es ihm heimzahlen? Was wäre da besser, als wenn du mit seinem Vater....  
  
wuschelhaar: *würg* Sie sind echt eklig! [*denkt* Moment mal... das ist Ginny... und sie denkt immer noch ich hätte was mit Draco!]  
  
slytherinator: Halt dich da raus, wuschel! Was willst du überhaupt hier?  
  
wuschelhaar: Wer ich? ^^ Ich bin mit einem Fraund verabredet ^_^  
  
little sister: Außerdem bin ich eine Weasley. Und Sie haben schon oft klar gemacht, was Sie von mir und meiner Familie halten.  
  
slytherinator: WEASLEY???? Mein Sohn ist mit einer W E A S L E Y z u s a m m e n ?  
  
little sister: Ja, aber nicht mehr lange, keine Sorge. Toll, ich bin hier her gekommen, um mich von Draco abzulenken und jetzt so was....  
  
little sister verlässt den Chat  
  
slytherinator: Moment mal, ich bin noch nicht fertig! Hey, bleib hier, ich rede mit dir!!  
  
zaubermaus: Tja, so sind die jungen Dinger halt. Sie sollten sich lieber mit reiferen Frauen einlassen, Mr Malfoy.  
  
slyterinator: Ach, halt doch die Klappe!  
  
der-junge-der-lebt betritt den Chat  
  
wuschelhaar: Da bist du ja endlich!  
  
der-junge-der-lebt: Hi wuschel, sorry Ich war noch beschäftigt... [*denkt* ein Glück, dass sie mich nicht sehen kann, sonst wüsste sie womit...dass Ron mir auch andauernd Knutschflecken verpassen muss.]  
  
slytherinator: Der Junge der lebt, ja? Was für ein einfallsreicher Name, wer mag das wohl sein? Ui, ist das schwer zu erraten..... *gähn*  
  
wuschelhaar: Oh, Sie wissen schon wer...  
  
slytherinator: Was?? Oh... äh.... Verzeihung, mein Lord! Ich dachte Ihr wärt... aber das ist natürlich ein fantastischer Name.... perfekte Tarnung.....  
  
der-junge-der-lebt: Häh? wuschel, weißt du, was der Typ da von mir will? Wer ist das überhaupt?  
  
slytherinator: Ich bin es, euer treuer Diener: Lucius Malfoy!  
  
der-junge-der-lebt: Malfoy?? Mein Diener??? [ein großes Fragezeichen bildet sich auf seinem Kopf] Häh?  
  
wuschelhaar: [*denkt* Mein Gott, hat Ron ihm schon das ganze Gehirn rausgevögelt?!] Äh... Harry. Vielleicht sollten wir wieder gehen.  
  
slytherinator: Harry?  
  
der-junge-der-lebt: Aber Herm, ich dachte, du wolltest ganz dringend mit mir sprechen.  
  
wuschelhaar: Ja, aber persönlich.  
  
der-junge-der-lebt: Du weißt doch, wie begrenzt meine Zeit im Moment ist. Der Chat ist nun mal am einfachsten  
  
wuschelhaar: [*denkt* Begrenzt, ja? Wenn du nicht andauernd mit Ron die Besenkammern unsicher machen würdest, hättest du garantiert mehr Zeit...] Na gut, dann schreib ich dir eben 'ne Mail. Um darauf zu antworten, wird deine kostbare Zeit ja wohl noch reichen, oder?  
  
slytherinator: Wie jetzt, Harry? [*denkt* Tom würde ich ja noch als Bezeichnung für den dunklen Lord verstehen, aber Harry?]  
  
der-junge-der-lebt: Gut, dann schreib mir eben 'ne Mail. Ich hab sowieso noch was vor. [*denkt* Ron hat eine Besenkammer entdeckt, in der wir noch nicht waren!!]  
  
wuschelhaar und der-junge-der-lebt verlassen den Chat  
  
slytherinator: Harry? Doch nicht Harry P o t t e r ????? *gasp* Iiiiiiihhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!  
  
zaubermaus: Also ich hatte Sie immer für intelligenter gehalten, Mr Malfoy.  
  
slytherinator: McGonnagal? Sind Sie immer noch da? Was wollen Sie überhaupt hier?  
  
zaubermaus: Ich warte ... ähm ... *räusper* ... auf ... einen ... nun ja ... Freund ...  
  
bart-mann betritt den Chat.  
  
bart-mann: Huhu, Zaubermaus!!  
  
zaubermaus: *freu* [freut sich so sehr, dass sie einen Luftsprung macht, dabei ihren Stuhl umwirft, stolpert und die Vorhänge runterreißt, dann nach hinten kippt und das Glas Kürbissaft (was unglücklicherweise direkt neben der Tastatur stand) umwirft, dessen Inhalt sich natürlich darüber ergießt und schlussendlich sprüht ihr Computer Funken und zischt und ---- ist futsch]  
  
zaubermaus' Verbindung wurde unterbrochen  
  
bart-mann: Zaubermaus? Mäuselchen? Hmmm, wo ist sie nur hin?  
  
slytherinator: Sag mal bart-mann, was bist du eigentlich für einer?  
  
bart-mann: Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht - Mr Malfoy.  
  
slytherinator: Mist, warum wissen alle, wer ich bin?  
  
bart-mann: Weil Sie es selbst verraten haben.  
  
slytherinator: Hmpf. Was läuft eigentlich zwischen dir und zaubermaus? Hab ich euch nicht gesagt, ihr sollt euch ein Zimmer nehmen? Und wenn ihr unbedingt CS machen wollt, dann richtet euch gefälligst dafür einen eigenen Chatraum ein!  
  
bart-mann: Das ist eine hervorragende Idee! Ich werde mich sofort an die Arbeit machen!  
  
bart-mann verlässt den Chat  
  
slytherinator: Hallo? Bin jetzt etwa ganz allein hier? Aber ich wollte doch eine geile Tus... äh eine charmante Frau abschlep... äh kennenlernen.  
  
slytherinator: Hallo? Ist wirklich keiner mehr hier?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Also richtig handlungsvorantreibend war das ja jetzt nicht. Aber vielleicht fandet ihr es ganz lustig. Nächstes Mal gibt's wieder Mails, die dann die Geschichte auch weiterbringen. Hermine hat ja schließlich noch einige Missverständnisse zu klären! Und Snape wird auch noch so seine Überraschungen erleben! Also seid gespannt, es wird noch einiges passieren!  
  
Ps: Kann mir vielleicht jemand erklären, wie ich die Schrift kursiv machen kann? Eigentlich ist in diesem Kapitel schon kursive Schrift dabei, aber leider kommt das bei ff.net nicht so an. :o( 


End file.
